1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of protective cases for handheld devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective case with a belt clip fastening system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The user of a handheld device often carries the handheld device in a protective case. Typically, the protective case is constructed of a sturdy, rigid material that protects the handheld device from damage. Ideally, the user carries the device in a manner that makes it readily available for immediate use. This often means carrying the device attached to or close to the user's body. A common method of carrying the device within easy reach is to clip the protective case to the user's belt. There are numerous known ways of attaching the protective case to the user's belt. One such method is to provide a loop on the back of the case, through which the belt is then fed. This has the disadvantage in that it is inconvenient to remove the protective case without removing the belt. Another well-known method is to provide a belt clip on the back of the protective case. This allows the user to remove the protective case easily from the belt, but is disadvantageous in that the case is cumbersome when it is not on the belt, because of the appended belt clip.
Ideally, the protective case should be able to be used with or without a belt clip, thereby eliminating the need for a user to acquire a case with a belt clip and/or one without a belt clip. One way to provide this versatility is to construct the protective case with a means for removably attaching it to a belt clip. The belt clip is clipped to the belt and the protective case is then easily and quickly attachable to or detachable from the belt clip. A fastener system that would provide this versatility is that of a post that slips into a groove. Belt-clip fastening means are known that include a head on a post, wherein the post slides within a channel or groove on the belt clip and the head captured behind the groove. Fixedly attaching the post to the device or the case has the disadvantage in that the post cannot be disengaged from the case or device, thus leaving a protrusion on the case or device that may be a nuisance.
What is needed, therefore, is a protective case with a fastening means that enables removable attachment of the case to a belt clip. What is further needed is such a protective case with such a fastening means that avoids nuisance protrusions on the protective case. What is yet further needed is such a protective case with such a fastening means that is quickly and easily attached or detached from the case.